


Graveside

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cemetery, Episode: The Abominable Bride, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg have some time to kill after digging up the corpse. So they make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveside

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that wanted a graveside threesome after watching the Sherlock special

“There, you see.” Sherlock helped Greg heave the casket out of the grave. Mycroft, still as impeccable as ever, stood back with the torch as Greg bent over, taking a crowbar to one end. Sherlock couldn’t help but notice Mycroft’s eyes were not on what Greg was doing. Greg wiped the sweat away with one arm as Sherlock jimmied the casket the rest of the way open.

“Sherlock, there’s nothing there,” said Mycroft, shining the light over the long deceased body.

“I can’t be wrong,” growled Sherlock.

Greg and Mycroft shared a look. Just as Sherlock started to get a bit frantic, Greg put his arms around him and pulled him back. “We’ll look in the morning, when it’s light. She’s been dead a long time, a few more hours won’t change anything.”

“The sun will begin to come up in an hour and twenty-three minutes,” said Mycroft, with his usual cool certainty.

“Well what are we supposed to do until then?” asked Sherlock, ruffling his hands through his hair.

Greg and Mycroft shared another glance.

“Oh for God’s sake,” grumbled Sherlock. “There’s a crypt over there if you need some _alone_ time.”

“Actually I think some fresh air and exercise would be good for your brother, don’t you, Sherlock” asked Greg.

Mycroft’s eyes went a little wider and he took a step back.

“I suppose he should get his hands dirty, for once,” said Sherlock, pulling off his gloves.

Mycroft took another step back, bumping into a tree and fumbling the torch.

Greg reached out for his coat. “You of all people should have no objections to any of this.”

“I don’t, particularly,” said Mycroft. “However you two _have_ just spent the last several hours digging up a grave.”

“And you’ve done a marvelous job of...carrying the torch,” said Sherlock, taking it from him.

Greg smirked, taking Mycroft’s coat before laying down his own and Mycroft’s on top of it. “Come on, love,” he wheedled, sinking to his knees in front of Mycroft.

“Gregory,” breathed Mycroft, one hand going to Greg’s hair.

Nuzzling against him, Greg reached up to loosen Mycroft’s belt. Sherlock unbuttoned Mycroft’s suit coat and carefully hung it up on the tree where it wouldn’t get dirty.

As Sherlock reached for his tie, Mycroft’s hand grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Sherlock moaned softly and Greg swore as he watched them, hands stilling.

Mycroft broke the kiss and looked down at Greg. “I believe you were in the middle of something?”

Greg chuckled and finished opening his trousers, tugging them and his pants down just far enough to free his cock to the cold air. Mycroft shivered.

“Perhaps you better lie down before you lose your balance,” murmured Sherlock in Mycroft’s ear, guiding him down to the coats.

“We wouldn’t want that, would we,” said Greg, pulling Mycroft’s trousers down a little farther and pushing up his knees.

“What are you….” Mycroft moaned as Greg’s hot tongue lapped against his arse.

Sherlock’s eyes went dark and he knelt, setting down the torch and holding Mycroft’s thighs as Greg lapped him open.

Mycroft, trembled against them, one hand reaching out and grabbing Sherlock’s belt, tugging him closer, getting his trousers open and freeing his cock.

“Would you like a taste?” asked Sherlock. “Perhaps we should both take you at once. You always did like your sweets.”

“What about your oral fixation?” asked Mycroft, reaching down to stroke his own cock.

“Girls, leave something for me,” said Greg, raising his head and wiping his mouth, digging in the pocket of his coat for lube.

Sherlock fed his cock into Mycroft’s mouth, watching the older man’s lips curl around him. “I am certain you’ll get yours, Lestrade.” He pumped his hips once, watching Mycroft swallow around him, moaning softly.

Greg got the lube open and leaned down to lick the head of Mycroft’s cock, pulling a muffled moan from him. “He does taste pretty good Sherlock.”

“I know.” Sherlock leaned over as Greg pulled back and shifted to straddle Mycroft’s shoulders, taking Mycroft almost all the way down. Greg swore again seeing the brother’s sucking each other off.

“Well I suppose this is one way to get you two to stop sniping at each other,” he muttered. They both glared at him the best they could, making him chuckle. When their eyes turned towards each other, Greg knew he was in trouble.

Sherlock raised his head from Mycroft’s cock, a feral grin on his face. He tackled Greg, sitting on his chest and pinning his arms with his knees. While Greg was occupied with Sherlock, Mycroft got Greg’s trousers open. Greg’s eyes went wide as he felt Mycroft’s mouth on his cock but before he could respond, Sherlock was pushing his cock past his lips and stifling his cry.

Greg could taste Mycroft on Sherlock’s cock. He groaned around it, shifting his arms free to grab Sherlock’s thighs. Sherlock smirked and fucked his mouth. 

Mycroft knelt back after a moment, wrapping his arms around Sherlock’s waist and kissing his shoulder. “He does look lovely like that, brother mine, but I was rather hoping you’d both take me.”

“Greedy,” said Sherlock, turning to kiss him. 

Mycroft licked into his mouth and for a long moment it seemed to be a duel over who would be in control. Something Greg was quite happy to watch. In the end they both pulled away at the same time, looking at each other in that silent way they sometimes had.

Sherlock pulled out of Greg’s mouth and moved to the side. “Go on, Lestrade,” he told the Inspector, handing him the lube as Mycroft pulled his trousers the rest of the way off and laid back again.

Greg didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled Mycroft closer to him, pressing a finger inside. Sherlock watched intently, stroking a bare thigh. Greg kept his gaze on Mycroft, leaning in to kiss him as he added a second finger, swallowing his moan.

“Fuck him, Lestrade,” said Sherlock, voice almost breathless.

“I don’t know if he’s…”

“I’m ready,” growled Mycroft. If Greg wasn’t already fully hard, that growl would have done it. He swore yet again and lined up, pressing into him.

Sherlock shifted and braced Mycroft, watching as Greg sunk into him, licking his lips. Greg held himself over Mycroft as the elder Holmes wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“Hard,” ordered Sherlock.

Greg couldn’t help but obey the command, grunting softly as he moved. Mycroft’s eyes closed, accepting what Greg was giving him. Sherlock twisted Mycroft’s hair in his fingers, not quite pulling. 

Mycroft opened his eyes again. Sherlock leaned down to kiss him, then leaned up to kiss Greg before taking himself in hand. 

Shifting, Mycroft turned his head. Sherlock obeyed the silent command and slipped his cock into Mycroft’s mouth, reaching down to stroke Mycroft’s cock. The air grew quiet as the three of them moved, taking pleasure in one another. 

Sherlock’s breath grew ragged first. Mycroft looked up at him and the younger Holmes was undone, groaning as he came. Greg was transfixed, watching as Mycroft swallowed all that Sherlock gave him. With a small moan of his own, Greg moved a little faster, coming a heartbeat later. Mycroft drew him down for a kiss, sharing the taste of Sherlock with him as his orgasm shuddered through him.

Greg looked at Sherlock as he broke the kiss. Together, they wrapped their hands around Mycroft’ cock and he arched up, coming with a low groan.

Sherlock retrieved a handkerchief from Mycroft’s coat and wiped up the mess from his belly. “The sun will be up soon.”

“Yes, just enough time for us to get dressed like decent folk.” Mycroft propped himself up on his elbows.

“Decent,” snorted Sherlock. “Boring.” He got to his feet and adjusted his trousers. Sherlock moved back towards the grave, peering down at the corpse like it held all the secrets to life.

Greg kissed Mycroft and helped him to his feet. They got dressed again in silence, glancing at each other and at Sherlock, all of them tense to know what the dawn would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to sexxxica, jamistoryteller and wings for the beta.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
